Devices for measuring neutron flux find use in, for example, development of pulsed neutron generators. At times it is necessary to monitor the individual performance of multiple pulsed generators which operate simultaneously. Many neutron sources also produce substantial quantities of X-rays. It is desirable to be able to quantify both the neutron flux and the X-ray radiation in such instances.
Various devices are known for measuring flux from neutron sources. These include ionization chamber-type devices and scintillation-type devices. The ionization chamber-type comprises a volume containing a selected gas and comprising electrodes of selected materials. The scintillation-type device often includes photomultipliers and one or more crystals of selected materials or plastic flours. Each requires judicious selection of gases, metals or crystalline materials and photodetectors in order to produce a device which will measure flux in a satisfactory manner. In the event that either of these types of devices is to be used for measuring both X-rays and neutron flux, complex circuitry is generally required in order to differentiate between and quantify the X-ray radiation and neutron flux, respectively. The relatively complex structure of these devices renders them somewhat difficult and expensive to manufacture. Additionally, none are known to have the ability to discriminate between and simultaneously measure neutron flux from independent sources.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive device for measuring neutron flux which may be manufactured using readily available components.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device for measuring both X-rays and neutron flux simultaneously.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a device which is capable of simultaneously measuring outputs of two operating neutron generators.
An additional object is to provide a device for detecting neutron flux which has directional discrimination capability.
The present invention provides a device for detecting neutron flux which is readily calibrated using a simple calibration procedure.
The invention provides such a device which employs photodiode detector means.